Untold Secrets
by xbluexangelx13
Summary: The Chuunin exams are taking place, but now all that's left is the third and final exam. Who will be the champion?


Untold Secrets

Part 1: Chuunin

(Naruto Fanfic)

"Liar!"

Sakura screamed at Lee down the road from the ramen shack.  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino all looked up from their food.

"What's with her?" Ino said as she gave a haughty laugh.

Sakura slapped Lee across the face and stomped off, passing Ino  
and the others.

"I think she's mad at Lee."

Naruto spoke up as he and Ino stared in shock.  
Sasuke turned back to his food.

"You're very observant, aren't you Naruto?"

Ino laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

Ino sighed at their childish behavior and noticed that Lee took a seat  
all the way down from her right. Naruto and Saskue then started arguing  
about something entirely different than before. Ino got up and walked  
down towards where Lee sat.

"What's bugging Sakura?" Lee looked up at her. "And why'd she slap you?"

"No offense Ino…"

He sighed and looked at the ramen just placed in front of him.

"But it's really non of your business."

Ino starts to say something but keeps her mouth shut. Instead she glares  
at him feels as if she wants to hit Lee herself.

"I was just seeing if there was any way that I could help!"

Naruto looked up from his ramen and leaned back and watched.  
She walked back to her seat and grabbed her bag, and stomped off.

"Ino! Your ramen!"

Naruto called after her.

"Oh well."

He reached over Sasuke's ramen bowl and took up Ino's.

"Yummm."

"You're a pig, you know that?"

Sasuke spoke.

He was sitting there with his elbows upon the counter and his hands folded  
in front of his face, hiding his mouth. Naruto gulped down the rest of Ino's  
ramen.

"I'm just hungry!"

"Hey you guys!"

Tenten said giving them both a little wave as she made her way over.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto said as he slid off of his seat and rubbed his stomach  
with a big grin upon his face.

"Mhmmm."  
"Just get done?" She asked smiling.  
"Yep!" Naruto smiled back.

Tenten looked from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke just sat there, and with a muffled response said, "Hi."  
She smiled at his stubbornness and looked around, noticing Lee.

"Oh, it's Lee. Later guys." She gave a wave goodbye and walked over to Lee.  
"Bye Tenten."

Sasuke gave a loud, bored sigh.  
Naruto looked over at him, giving him an ugly look behind his back.

"What's your problem?"

Sasuke turned and smirked.

"You."

Naruto's eyes got big and then he glared as him. He just turned and started  
to walk away.

"Hey."

Sasuke called from behind.  
Naruto growled and turned to him and practically barked,

"What?"

Sasuke ignored the aggravation in Naruto's voice and continued.

"We should get back. The preliminary matches should be starting."

Naruto just looked at him for a few moments and turned back around, going  
in the opposite direction from where the exams were being held.

"Naruto! I'm serious! We all have to be present. You know that!"

Sasuke tightened his hands into fists.

"I'm going to look for Sakura first."

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto holding out twos fingers and poked Naruto  
on the forehead, making him fall back to the ground.

"She's probably already there. She would know better than you that we all  
need to be present."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, looking up and glaring at Sasuke.  
Sasuke walked past Naruto and made his way to the testing area.  
Naruto's eyes followed after him. 'He could be right.'  
He smacked himself on the forehead for ever thinking Sasuke thought was  
Right over what he thought was.

"Oww."

He said as he rubbed his forehead.

'Damn smartass. Thinks he knows everything.'

Naruto growled as he caught up to Sasuke.

When they reached the testing area, Naruto found out that Sasuke was right.

"Sakura!"

Naruto called out to her. She looked up and gave them both a weak smile and  
a small wave.

"Hey guys." She looked at them both for a moment. "I thought that I should  
just come here so you guys wouldn't have to come looking for me."

"Yeah, why'd you lspa Lee and then run off?"

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes from Naruto and Sasuke. But before she even  
had to give an answer Iruka Sensei called out to all of the students, telling them to make there way into the stands and wait with their other peers. Sakura sighed with relief and  
followed behind Sasuke and Naruto.

When they were all seated, Naruto on Sasukra's left and Sasuke on her right and surrounded by a million others, students, people from the village and other Sensei's, they all soon enough settled down and waited with anticipation. Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei took the floor.

Iruka spoke first. "We will be the ones listing off the names of who are participating in the preliminary. Also we will be the ones telling you who you are paired up with. Since there were to many students who made it through the second exam, the preliminaries are to be held so that we can shorten the list."

Kakashi then spoke.  
"Once the preliminaries are over, we will move on with those who are left. It will  
go like a normal match. For example, if there was me, Iruka, Anko, and Gai it would proceed like this…"

Iruka started in. "The pairing would be, me versus Kakashi and Gai versus Anko, this is not how you all were paired though. Then from there, each of us would fight till there was only two left. The two that were left would be going against each other. Do you follow?"

Most of the students shook their heads or said yes. Kakashi sighed and Iruka spoke  
up again.

"The preliminaries are made up of one-on-one fights between all the remaining participants. The fights were chosen at random, and the winner of each fight would be guaranteed a spot in the Third Test. If a draw occurs neither participant would move on. All participants along with their instructors watch the fights. You lose if you give up, die, become unconscious, or are unable to continue for some other reason."

Kakashi spoke now.  
"Now here are those who will be participating:  
Round 1: Uchiha Sasuke versus…"

'Let it be Gaara.' Sasuke thought.

"…Akado Yoroi."

'Damn…'

Iruka then read from his list.

"Round 2: Aburame Shino versus Zaku Abumi.  
Round 3: Kankuro versus Tsurugu Misumi.  
Round 4: Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino.  
Round 5: Temari versus Tenten.  
Round 6: Nara Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi."

Kakashi read next.

"Round 7: Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba.  
Round 8: Hyuuga Neji versus Hyuuga Hinata.  
Round 9: Gaara versus…"

'What pathetic fool do I get to kill?' Gaara thought to himself.

"…Rock Lee.  
And Round 10: Dosu Kinuta versus Akimichi Chouji."

After they took questions and answered them they left the floor and took their seats along with the others. A voice came out through some speakers.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Akada Yoroi, take the floor."

As each one of them descended from the stands and took their place in the center of the playing field, they awaited for the bell to ring so that they could start.

"And they're off. Ooh,Yoroi took a big hit from Sasuke and ended up with a  
bloody nose. And now Yoroi came back and Sasuke's on his back!"

The voice continued throughout the whole match, along with everyone in the stands cheering for a certain person. When the match was over, it was announced that Sasuke had won and would continue. However Yoroi would not. In the second match between Shino and Abumi, Shino won. The third – Kankuro and the fourth had been a tie between Saukra and Ino. In the fifth match Temari defeated Tenten, the sixth – Shikamaru, the seventh – Naruto, the eigth – Neji, ninth – Gaara, and the tenth match was won by Dosu.

The matches proceeded until it came down to where there were only eight people left.

Naruto versus Neji  
Gaara versus Sasuke  
Kankuro versus Shino  
Temari versus Shikamaru

The voice came through the speakers once again. "We will take a short break and be right back."

"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata calls out to him. As she reached him she gave Naruto a big hug. "Congratulations Naruto-Kun!" She let go and gave him a big smile. "I am proud of you." Naruto smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Good job Naruto." Yoroi came over. "I still could've beat you if I hadn't…"

"Right." A sarcastic answer came from Tenten and she too congratulated him.

"CONGRATULATIONS SASUKE!" Both Ino and Sakura shouted from a distance. Naruto looked over in Sasuke's direction and glared at him.

'Why Sasuke!'

After the break everyone went back to their seats, including those who had just lost in their match, well, those who weren't in need for medical attention. Soon enough the voice came booming out of the speaker. And announced who was to be fighting and against whom.

"Let's get this party going! Naruto and Neji, take the floor!"

The bell sounds and they begin.

"It seems that Neji is starting this fight off well, and as for Naruto, he doesn't look to good."

The fight goes on for a while but soon enough, Neji's taunts and bullying, gets to Naruto and he gets angry. His chakra power increases giving off a feeling of death and evil. This makes Neji nervous and this is what helps Naruto defeat him.

"Holy Cow! Neji is down for the count! That was an amazing fight! The winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone cheered loudly and were on their feet shouting: 'Go Naruto!', 'You kicked his ass good Naruto!' or 'Boo!', which came from those hoping that Neji would win.  
As the matches proceeded, Sasuke lost to Gaara, Kankura forfeits - Shino continues, and last, Shikamaru wins. When it all comes down to two, it is between Naruto and Shikamaru.

----------

But who will win and pass the third and final exam?

Stay tuned and keep your eyes open for the next story:

Untold Secrets

Part 2: Heart Of Fire

----------

Please go easy on me, I'm just getting back into the swing of things. lol

Mucho Gracias

-Nichole


End file.
